Castle Hope
by Severlover
Summary: This story is a bit dark, will constain slash in later chapters, rated R for possible later chapters WIP R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Severlover

Title: **CASTLE HOPE**

Summery: What ever happened to Harry Potter the Man Who Ran Away. This story is something, which has been floating around my head for several weeks just waiting to be written. It will contain slash in later chapter and seems to be starting out dark but we'll see as I write this is my first fic so I hope you bare with me while I fumble around it the dark. That said please read and review I'm hungry for your views and ideas on where to take this story though I have a plot in mind it is up for negotiation thankyou.

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor do other characters and places from the books belong to me, they are owned by JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Bros.

****

Chapter one: The Story Of The Boy Who Ran Away

Hard green eyes looked across the Sahara desert, taking in the baron landscape, it heaved with a heartbeat, which lulled your soul, before it consumed you with a seasoning of sand. 

How long had it been since he'd seen grass? He couldn't remember. How long since he'd seen the green fertile lands of Europe? He'd given up walking the soils of the world until Voldemorts demise. It was a price he found himself wishing he had never paid. Turning round he walked the short distance through the high archway into his room; here in this baron place he had made a home for himself, a place where he could be alone in his mind.

For three years Harry Potter the boy how lived had traveled the world after he'd left Hogwarts. Traveling with Aurors and High ranking Officials he'd brought hope with his very presents to thousands of Witches and Wizards. He'd hated the attention, the way they fawned over him as though he was incapable of the most menial of tasks. He'd taken it with his stride as he watched more and more people signing up for the war, he knew they needed more people to fight, Voldemort was gaining ground by the hour, England was the first to fall then France and Italy. But then it was his turn to fight, he'd been told the stories, read the headlines even, but nothing truly prepared him for what he was to face, the crushed mangled bodies, the pure mindless violence of it all, their was nothing heroic or just about it all. It was pure mindless violence committed for the pleasure of one sick and twisted individual.

The guilt threatened to swallow him whole to consume his very sanity, how many of these people would still be alive if they hadn't meet him it he hadn't helped with the recruitment drive the so called Ministry of Magic had concocted. How many would have joined if they had known the truth. He'd seen the bodies of those who had died, few of them where much older than he was, many of them had grown up to worship him. He was their hero. Their idol, they'd have followed him into hell without a thought and that was exactly what he'd done, lead the innocent to Lucifer's fires.

And so he'd run, he'd swum the underground of the Muggle World, hidden himself under cosmetics, hair-dye and contacts. But still he could hear the mad laughter of Voldemort in his dreams, see the tortured body of his victims and the pain suffered by others seeped through his body leaving him bleeding, trembling and weak. He'd become a whore to pay for food and a safe place to sleep at night. He feared Diagon Alley, feared being recognised, he feared the Wizarding World and what they'd do to their lost Child, their Savior to be.


	2. An Angry Play

****

Chapter: 2 - An Angry Play

Draco Malfoy lifted his hand and knocked lightly on the door, after a moment with no answer he started to leave.

'Yes…who is it?'

'Its me Harry, can I come in?'

The door opened to reveal Harry. Draco took in the sight, he had to admire the change in Harry since school. What was once the scrawny body of a underweight boy was now the well toned and tanned body of a fully grown man in his prime. All the hours they'd spend training showed, and despite his 36 years his skin was as smooth and flawless as a child's, he wanted to slide his hands all over Harry exploring him, finding all those secret places of pleasure. Draco found his body responding, his leathers were suddenly tight around the groin, his face flushed with desire. But he knew he could never force himself on Harry, over the years they had become allies and possibly even friends, he wouldn't endanger his position as Harry's bodyguard and second. 

Harry saw Draco's reaction and internally chuckled and gave the other man a few moments to compose himself before stepping back and indicating that he could enter. He watched as Draco took in the room.

Draco looked around the room. He'd of cause seen it many times but it still caught him by surprise, it was much like Headmaster Dumbledoor's apartments at Hogwarts in layout and shape, but the walls here where pure white, the windows covered with muslin to reduce the glare produced by the midday sun. The room looked as though it had been cut out from one of those Muggle magazines, minimilized, and minslisum…no minimalism, well it was something like that.

Harry sat down, he was quite proud of the effect, though the room looked much like the original in Hogwarts the distinct lack of clutter in the room gave it a more imposing look and gave him the upper-hand in many a difficult situation, his mind slipped back

…Flash back…

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of him, blood dripped from the deep gauge across his face, a present from Voldemort which would stay with him for the rest of his life. 

'You, arrogant child, you think I'd follow you, what could you ever offer someone like me' the anger and loathing projected would have caused anyone else to back down, but Harry Potter was one of the few people who where immune. He had lived with the Dursleys and faced Voldemort after all, there was nothing that Lucius could try which would frighten the younger man. 

'Lucius sit down' it was a command, Lucius sat with dignity and poise, and Harry wondered if this was how he behaved with He Who Should Not Be Named but didn't see it likely.

Green eyes meet grey.

'There is but one thing I can offer you Lucius, I offer you a place by my side with Draco, you help me defeat Voldemort and I'll offer you protection from the Ministry for you and your family'

he let this sink in, Lucius eyes flickered with indefinable emotion for a split second and then settled once again.

'Lucius you will help me because it's in your best interest to help me'

'Why?'

'I need you, I need your knowledge of how he works, how he thinks, I won't use you as Snape is used, you will help me plan, but it is your choice' 

'Yes' Lucius stood and left the room leaving Harry, the door swinging shut behind him.

…End Flash back

As he slipped out of the past and into the present he became aware of Draco staring at him.

'Sorry, a little distracted' He eased himself down into the white leather chair behind his desk.

'Why do you do this to yourself Harry, your young, handsome, and eligible, so where are all those lovely young ladies to whip your ass' Draco said straight faced and innocently. Harry burst out laughing.

'It's good to see you laugh' 

'It's good to laugh, thanks Dray' Draco sighed and sank into one of the more formal seats which Harry had for guests. 

'Harry' Draco looked worn-out Harry wondered why he hadn't seen it before, this wasn't a social call after all. 'Its my father…He…He's missing…'

'He's only a day late Draco Malfoy pull yourself together' he said sternly, he needed to stop Draco falling, he needed Draco at his side. 

'HARRY' he exclaimed 'HE'S MY FATHER, I'LL BLOODY WELL WORRY ABOUT IF I WANT TO'

'OK…OK' Harry speed through his thoughts formulating a cause of action. 'He was last seen near Hogsmead, Right' looking for conformation from Draco, he nodded. 'OK, Send Gregory and Shad, get them to check out the entire area'

'But'

'I don't want you out there any more than you have to be Draco, I need you alive' the platinum fired a look of anger and disappointment at his leader 'You don't think I can look after my self, FOR GODS SAKE HARRY'. He let his anger dissipate into the heavy atmosphere of the room.

'Draco I know you can look after yourself, but I just can't take the chance. I won't send you into a situation of which I have no information, it's just to bloody dangerous and not just for you. For gods' sakes what do you think I'm going to do with out you. Draco you are not expendable' 

Draco knew he wasn't in any position to sway Harry his temper had gotten the better of him and he'd lost whatever grip he may once have had on the situation.

He stood up, 'I'll go inform Gregory and Shad shall I'

Harry looked up into grey and nodded his head, Draco left the door swinging closed behind him with a loud bang.


	3. Locating the Old and Introducing the New

****

Chapter 3-Locating the old and introducing the new

Hogsmead-Scotland

Crab and Goyle couldn't believe their luck. 'This is really going to please Lord Voldemort', thought Crab as he looked at their catch, and throw in an extra kick for good measure. 

Two darkly clad figures watch the pair play. 

****

Lord Voldemorts Throne Room-France

Lord Voldemort enters his throne room, his consort at his side. 

Severus Snape watches from the shadows. How he'd laughed when he'd heard. Narcissus Malfoy, Lord Voldemorts Consort. Well the woman had always been ambitious, but really pimping herself off to a grotesque half snake creature, ugh… really didn't need the image. Narcissus was known for her deeply engraved self preservation instincts, but what ever had happened in her life must have seriously endangered her place in Voldemorts ranks. For Narcissus Black to be desperate enough to crawl into Tom Riddles bed, something wasn't right and where was Lord Malfoy?

Snape slipped through a unguarded servants door and out of the Palace.

****

Castle Hope-Sahara Desert

A small insistent chime is heard in Harry's room. He reaches for the obsidian ball, which hovers, above his desk, his hand contacts the cold surface and the face of Shad appears within the ball. The chime stops

'We've Located Lucius, but it ain't good news'

Harry feels his heart sink 'Dead' he states in a voice devoid of emotion.

'No, might as well be, couple of Voldies' toyboys, got him' 

Harry winced. 'Who' 

'Couldn't be shor, looks to me like Malfoy's Twin Dimwits'

'Crab and Goyle' he supplies

'Yup, that them'

'Follow them, don't get seen though, and report to ME as soon as you find out what they plan to do with him, I need to know where their taking him' with the emphasis on the reporting to Harry. He didn't need Dray finding out just yet. He sighed. 

Rising from his chair, Harry walked wearily to the empty fireplace. Saying a short charm to open the castles internal Floo network whilst taking some powder from the magically hidden bowl on the mantelpiece

'Valance' 

A face the colour of bone china and beautifully sculptured appeared within green flames framed by long ruby curls, with intense Hazel eyes. Unnatural and surreal, Valance looked as though she'd just walked out of an Anne Rice novel.

'Harry' she purrs 'and what can I do for you this fine evening?' her voice melts over Harry's body caressing and teasing. 

'Sorry couldn't help it' she breathes though a silvery laugh. 

'Apology accepted' Harry grins back after regaining his composure. 'Just don't ever expect to find me in your bed My Dear, you're just not my type'

'No? Hum… I wonder what your type is then'

'Tall, dark, mysterious and sexy' - memories of dark lust filled dreams filled his mind, dreams which he still had, years after leaving Hogwarts.

'You forgot one thing'

'Oh?'

'Male? Female?'

Harry chuckles, a blush rises to his cheeks 'Don't mind, though men kind of take my fancy'

Laughing she replies 'Don't I know it, you're a man after my own heart Harry, it such a shame that I'm not your type, we could and would do great things together'. She lets Harry take in this new information, it still surprised her how much she liked the child, and indeed he was a child to her being over 300 years her junior. If only her heart wasn't already taken, she could easily see herself living a long and happy life with Harry. 

'Harry, this isn't a social call is it?' she asks in a low voice, only just audible, it cuts though the amused atmosphere like a knife.

'No' he states, and then looks her straight in the eye, she sees the emotion not heard in his words and smells them on the air, despair, loneliness and fear. She knew she was the only person Harry would ever show this much of himself to. She'd saved him once and helped him find himself again, sometimes it seemed like a dream. That this man could have been the broken creature she'd saved from a life of prostitution and drug abuse.

' I need your help Valance'


End file.
